Crossed Verses
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Bones/Firefly. Brennan, Booth and the Squints wake up in a strange building with no memory of how they got there. They soon join forces with Simon on his search for his sister, and things begin to get really strange. Other fandoms later.
1. Waking Up

**Crossed Verses**

Chapter: 1. Waking Up

Fandoms: Bones/Firefly

Prompt: #001 Beginnings

Notes: Written for crossovers100. My first ever crossover!!! XD

Brennan woke with a start from what felt like an extremely long dream, her eyes snapping open suddenly to a harsh white light shining down on her from the ceiling. For several moments, everything was out of focus and blurry and she had to blink a few times to make out the soft white edges of the room she was in, turning her head as the brightness stung her eyes.

One thing was sure - she wasn't at home, where she last remembered being. She was on a bed with stiff, white sheets wrapped around her.

Clamping her eyes shut again, she waited awhile until the pain slowly subsided. The burning sensation eventually faded and she chanced a look at her surroundings. She noticed the highly advanced technology that surrounded her - nothing like she had ever seen before - and the dozen or so beds identical to her own that lined the walls on either side of the room. She was in some kind of infirmary by the look of it, or maybe a laboratory.

She began piecing it all together, hoping like hell that she hadn't been somehow involved in another voodoo-orientated murder and lost her memory again, when the queasy feeling in her stomach surfaced in a violent wave. She sat up straight, overcome by a coughing fit that wracked her body and seemed to shake her right to the soul .

For what felt like hours, but was in actual fact closer to three or four minutes, she coughed as the drugs inside her body turned her stomach and sent her stabs of pain. She didn't bother covering her mouth and instead focused on minimizing the aching in her sides, doubling over on her bed.

It wasn't until her throat was raw and dry that it stopped and she was able to take control of her bodily functions once again. Falling back onto the bed in exhaustion, she greedily sucked in air and tried to catch her breath. What had caused her sudden coughing attack, she didn't know, but nothing was going to stop her from finding out.

She needed to know where she was. And more importantly, why she was there and what had happened to her. She needed to remember.

"B..Booth?" Brennan's eyes flickered over to the bed beside hers as she heard a familiar sound - her partner, Agent Seeley Booth, coughing. Sure enough, he was there, suffering similiar symptoms to what she had faced mere moments ago. Tears streamed down his face from the pain and his hair was all mussed up, sticking up in every direction. It was much longer, too. In some places, it hung down to his shoulders and strands of silky brown fell over his eyes, obscuring his face.

"Booth?" Brennan repeated, her voice more steady and firm this time. She reached out as if it would bring them closer and heal his pain. It didn't help with the pain. Booth continued coughing violently for an eternity, before he was finally settled enough to speak.

"Brennan," he replied gruffly. "Wh-where are we?" He began to go through the same motions she had, scanning the room and blinking at the sharpness of the light. "Who's that?" He pointed off to a doorway that Brennan hadn't noticed, as a young man with silky black hair and a crisp, clean uniform paused and looked in.

Before he had a chance to get away and leave them there with their questions, Brennan forced herself off her bed and awkwardly rushed to the door. "Hey! You there! Where are we? What did you do to us?" Her voice rasped out as if it hadn't been used in years and she grimaced at the sound.

"I...uh..." the man stuttered nervously. "I'm sorry. I've got to - " He gestured wildly behind him towards the hall he had just poked his head from. "I've really got to go." He didn't move though, and instead stood rooted to the spot, his mouth gaping open slightly in mild confusion.

"We really need help here," Brennan told him, hoping that his stunned state was an advantageous thing on their part. Maybe he would do something or tell them where they were. Anything he could tell them would help. Anything at all.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I've got to find my sister." He glanced awkwardly out into the hall again, obviously wanting to be elsewhere and dragged a hand through his hair. There was a reluctant pain in his eyes as he looked at Brennan, like he was considering what to do - most likely whether he was prepared to put off what he had come there for originally to help a few people in need.

"We can help!" Brennan started determinedly. "Can't we, Booth?" She gave her friend a firm look - the look that told him that no matter how much he argued and fought with her, she wouldn't give up and would win out in the end. Booth nodded silently in agreement.

"I...fine! But I've got be somewhere. You'll have to come with me." He looked each of them in the eye in turn and then nodded as he decided that he would help. "Just...stay close. And be quiet!"

Brennan smiled and moved over to help Booth up. He accepted her hand and she pulled him to his feet, steadying him until he was able to walk on his own. Then, they began to move over towards the man.

Just as they were leaving the hall, more coughing alerted them to the presence of another few beings. Brennan stopped abruptly and turned, racing to a bed positioned several beds away from where hers and Booth's were. Angela. And Hodgins and Zach. They were all bent over in pain, the exact motions playing out in them as in both Brennan and Booth.

Brennan moved to Angela's side at once, patting her on the shoulder comfortingly as her body convulsed. Booth patted Hodgins on the back awkwardly, too, leaving Zach on his own, until the man reluctantly walked up to him and did the same. It was ten or so minutes later before they were all on their feet, having recovered from whatever it was that had caused the coughing fits.

Booth explained what was going on then, and an awkward quiet fell.

"Where are we?" Zach asked first. His eyes latched onto the man beside him and he stared accusingly at him. "And who is he?" He pointed at the stranger, clearly not liking that he had been rubbing his back as he coughed earlier.

Booth nodded in agreement, sizing up the man cautiously. "Yeah. Who are you?" he demanded. "Did you put us here? What's going on?" He advanced on the man, backing him against the wall until there was no escape.

The man sighed, as if expecting nothing less. "No, I didn't do this. I didn't want any of this!" He paused and shook his head. "I'm looking for my sister. The people that did this to you took her and have been playing with her brain like it's some kind of rutting playground. I'm trying to get her out!"

"And where is here, exactly?" Booth continued, his FBI training skipping in.

"We're on Osiris in an Alliance medical facility. They've been doing experiments here - on my sister, on others like her and who knows what else. I need to get her out!" He put his hands in front of his face in defence.

Angela finally spoke up, so quietly that they almost didn't hear her. "So, what's your name?" she asked, forcing a small smile. She stared meaningfully at Booth, urging him to shut up and get them out of there. Wherever they were, she wanted out. Now. "I'm Angela." She offered her hand to him.

The man reluctantly took it, smiling grimly back at her. "I'm Simon."


	2. Rescue Mission

**Crossed Verses**

Chapter: 2. Rescue Mission

Fandom: Bones/Firefly

Prompt: #002 Middles

Notes: Written for crossovers100.

"So, Simon," Booth said reluctantly. "Where do we go from here?" His gaze fell over the nervous man as he offered him control of their situation. Brennan's grateful smile didn't escape his notice. At least he got _something_ out of letting the guy take over.

"Um...well, I need to get to my sister. She's being held in a room near here," Simon explained, gesturing to a small square in the middle of a map that he'd pulled from his pocket that resembled a building. "And then - "

"Wait a minute," Zach interrupted. "Why don't you just tell us how to get out of here? Wouldn't that be easier for all of us?" He scratched his head in confusion, unknowingly receiving an 'as-if-you-would-ask-that' stare from Hodgins.

Angela shook her head wearily, moving past Hodgins and pulling Zach to the side. "Let's just go with it for now, okay, Zach?" she whispered. "Simon may be the only one who can help us get out of here and work out what's going on." She paused.

"And I really don't like how we all woke up with no memory of how we got here in the first place. I don't want to stick around to see who put us here!" A worried expression crossed her face and she wrapped her arms around herself in a self-preserving stance.

Hodgins offered her a grim smile and patted her on the shoulder as Zach nodded his approval beside her and fell silent.

"So?" Brennan prompted Simon again. "What were you about to say?" She caught his eyes and wordlessly encouraged him on. Things were a little too strange for her liking and she just wanted out. She wanted to be back in the safety of the lab at the Jeffersonian, where she was comfortable and knew what was going on.

She didn't like the feeling of having no control whatsoever over what was happening to her and her friends. It was overwhelmingly familiar to the period of time she had spent worrying over her identity when she had learned that she was not whom she had thought she was and that she didn't know her parents at all. She had been lost and broken. She'd had no control.

And she was feeling much the same now as she was then. Moving closer to Booth for some much needed emotional support, although she'd never admit it even to herself, she listened as Simon continued.

"As I was saying, my sister is in a room not far from here. I need to get in and out without being noticed. That means you'll have to meet me outside." He held out his map again and pointed to an area off to the side from the main building. It looked vaguely like an airport landing pad.

"You'll have to go out through this door," he explained, gesturing behind himself, "take a left down the hall and then turn right. The exit is straight ahead from there and you'll come out of the building right next to the rendezvous point. Is that clear?" He looked to Booth and then Brennan for confirmation and when they nodded, responded with a weak smile.

"Okay, good. I'll meet you there in about half an hour. If I'm not back by then…just leave me." He shook off the protests as Angela argued that they wouldn't leave him and his sister alone and repeated himself. "If I'm not back, just go."

Glancing at his watch, he nodded resolutely and began to move towards the beckoning door just as Booth reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. "How do we know you're not the one who did this to us? You told us you didn't do it, but that proves nothing. All we have is your word." He glanced over at the others and then turned back to the squirming man in front of him. "How do we know if we can trust you?"

Simon shrugged out of Booth's grip and shook his head wearily. "You can't know. My word will have to be enough." He stared defiantly back at him for a moment, before stating rather calmly, "I'm going now. I need to find my sister."

Booth nodded and let his hand drop to his side, moving to the side to allow Simon to pass him by. He watched solemnly as the man left the room and then turned back to Brennan, Angela, Hodgins and Zach, whom were all glancing around nervously and wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

Booth relayed it to himself aloud, putting everyone's thoughts out into the open. "We've just made an alliance with a man who's trying to kidnap someone from this building. We've got no idea how we got here and I think…I think we may have just gotten ourselves on the wrong side of the law."

He sighed heavily and turned to Brennan. "I think that just about sums it up, don't you?"

"Just about," Brennan replied grimly. She walked over to the bed she had woken up in originally and slumped down on it, once again surveyed their surroundings. Booth watched her, noticing the thoughtful expression surfacing. "We should've asked more about this place," she told him, in answer to his questioning stare.

"There's something more going on here than we know. I just know it!" She ran her tongue over her lips and rubbed at her eyes. She had only just woken up, yet she felt so tired all of a sudden. "Let's…let's just get out of here," she said wearily.


End file.
